headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Tara Chambler
| type = | gender = | base of operations = Georgia | known relatives = David Chambler (father) Lilly Chambler (sister) Meghan Chambler (niece) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Live Bait" | final appearance = "The Calm Before" | actor = Alanna Masterson }} Tara Chambler is a main character and fictional survivor in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. she appeared on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead where she was played by actress Alanna Masterson and made her debut in the sixth episode of season four, "Live Bait". Tara remained a supporting character until being bumped up to main in the second episode of season seven, "The Well". Biography Season 4 Tara Chambler is the daughter of David Chambler, the sister of Lilly Chambler and the aunt of Meghan Chambler, as well as a former police academy student. Her family is first encountered by The Governor when he finds their home and she openly shows a distrust of him although this changes when he saves her from being bitten by her zombified father. Tara, Lilly, Meghan and The Governor would come across a new camp led by former Woodbury resident Caesar Martinez. Tara developed a romantic relationship with a female resident named Alisha. The Governor then promptly killed Martinez and Pete Dolgen, taking control of the group and leading them to attack the prison group. Tara got a first glimpse at how insane The Governor was when she witnessed Hershel Greene's decapitation. Glenn Rhee finds her hiding at the prison when he is left behind and accompanies her until they come across the group of Abraham Ford, Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter. Tara begins to express guilt for her part in The Governor's attack, believing that he was a good man and not an insane killer like she found out. Maggie Greene forgives her for this and they come across Terminus, where they are captured by the Terminus group. Season 5 Tara remains captive inside of a box car at Terminus until being single-handedly rescued by Carol Peletier. Rick Grimes also forgives her for the role in the attack as he could sense that she didn't want to be a part of it to begin with. Tara remains an integral part of the group as a runner when they reach Alexandria. Season 6 Tara forms a relationship with the new doctor, Denise Cloyd but she is later shot through the eye with an arrow by Dwight who had intended Daryl as his target. Tara later participates in attacking one of the Saviors outposts at a satellite station. She leaves on a scavenging mission shortly thereafter with Heath. Season 7 After the attack on the Saviors outpost, Tara and Heath become separated and Tara ends up falling off a bridge and discovering the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court. The community consists of only women and young girls after the men and young boys were lined up and murdered by Negan and the Saviors. Tara initially wants to introduce them to Rick Grimes and the Alexandria group but the women wish to remain secret and make Tara swear not to tell of their location. Later after Jadis and the Junkyard group refuse to ally with Rick when the gun supply is too low, Tara visits Rick and tells him that she has something to tell him, implying she is going to reveal the Oceanside location. Season 8 Tara continues to hold a hatred towards Dwight for his murder of Denise, even though he is now acting as a double agent in favor of Rick's group. Despite this, she attempts to murder him and he runs back into his old group, learning that his cover hasn't been blown just yet. During an attack on the Hilltop, Dwight shoots Tara with an arrow and she later learns from Rick that the Saviors have tainted their weapons with walker blood, leaving her fearful over the possibility she could die though she sees this as karma for attempting to kill Dwight. Tara eventually comes to peace with Dwight, also seeing their shared experience of being forced to work under a psychopathic leader out of fear though Daryl remains unforgiving of Dwight and still plans to kill him when the fight is settled. Tara helps participate in All Out War, smiling as she sees Aaron and Oceanside joining into the fight. Season 9 Following Maggie's departure so that she can help out Georgie's community, Tara becomes the new leader of Hilltop when Paul Rovia refuses as he doesn't feel suitable to lead the community. It's shown during the time jump that there is tension between Tara and Michonne, the latter having isolated Alexandria from the other communities after an incident with her former best friend Jocelyn. Later, Tara becomes one of ten people killed by the Whisperers. Her decapitated head is placed on pikes along the border of the Whisperers' community. Trivia *Tara is notably the first LGBT character introduced in The Walking Dead and was later followed by Alisha, Aaron, Eric, Denise Cloyd, Paul Rovia, Magna and Yumiko. *With Tara's death in "The Calm Before", Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter are the only living characters who were introduced in season four. Appearances See also External Links * References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 survivors Category:Homosexuals Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:2019 character deaths Category:Characters who are beheaded Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 casualties